


How'd You Get To Be Happiness?

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, the boyfs are 5 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Michael thrust his fist of flowers out to him. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen!” He blurted out, loudly.(Michael and Jeremy meet for the first time, kid!fic)





	How'd You Get To Be Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a line from my fic [ Cute, Gay, And Here To Stay! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376216) and the art [ CrummyYoungCreator ](http://crummyyoungcreator.tumblr.com/post/163011790790/) drew for it!
> 
> Also known as "Michael Feels So Many"

Michael burst out of the backseat of the car with a whoop.

Before he could get two steps away, his mom expertly snagged his arm and whirled him around.

“Moooom.” he whined, wanting to go play already.

“Michael you have to put on sunscreen.”

“Whyyyyy?” He asked as she rubbed the cream on his cheeks. “I’m already brown. It’s not like I’m gonna turn red.” He pointed out, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Even if you don’t get a burn, honey, your skin will still get hurt by the sun.” She told him, tugging on one of his arms so she could put the sunscreen on it. “You know how when we put cookies in the oven and they don’t turn brown for a long time?”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t they still cooking?” She switched to the other arm.

Michael thought about it. “I guess?”

“Well, the sun is like the heat in the oven and your skin is like the cookies. Even if you don’t see it, it’s still cooking you.”

Michael contemplated this for a few seconds as she plopped a large straw sunhat on her head. “Does that mean I’m eat-able?”

“You’re so cute, Mikey, that sometimes I do want to just gobble you up!” his other mom told him, coming around the car with a cooler. She set the cooler down and seized him around the middle, making monstrous chewing noises as she nuzzled his neck.

Michael giggled furiously, batting at her face with his little hands. “Stoooop!”

She squeezed him a little before setting him down again. “As a matter of fact, you are edible! But it’s not very likely that you will be eaten. Do you know why that is?”

“Cuz I can run really fast!”

His moms laughed.

“It’s because we live in a place where there are not a lot of predators that can eat humans. There are bears, but they’re mostly up north. And there are no large cats or alligators.” His mother informed him.

Michael nodded, seriously. “And if they try, I’ll run away _even faster!_ ”

They laughed again.

“I gotta practice!” He told them, turning tail and booking it across the parking lot towards the playground.

“Don’t go too far!” His mom called after him.

“Ok!”

As Michael nyoomed around the park, he pretended a dinobear was chasing him. He liked the idea of a dino bear more than just a silly old bear, because then it had cool fangs and tiny arms, and was _fuzzy._ Plus if it was a dinobear it could be green and that would match his shoes, which was super cool.

He was just rounding the slide on the big play structure when he looked up and saw a boy walking across the parking lot towards the park, hand clasped in his father’s.

The boy was talking animatedly to his father, but was too far away for Michael to hear.

But that didn’t matter to Michael. What did matter was how the sun reflected on the boy’s curly chestnut hair. What mattered was how how excited and happy the boy looked, rambling away. What mattered was that the boy was _wearing a pac-man t-shirt._

Michael was so distracted, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled over until he was laying flat on his back, breathing heavily. His heart was hammering in his chest but he was pretty sure it wasn’t because he had been running.

As he laid on the ground, catching his breath, his first thought was that it was a good thing his mom had insisted he wear his glasses with the rubber strap attached to them to hold them to his head today. His second thought was he had to talk to the pretty boy and become friends with him, if it was possible.

No, he corrected himself, the most important thing was that he had to let the boy know how pretty he was before anything else. If he didn’t tell him the boy might never know and that would be a crime! He sat up, brushing the dirt out of his hair and looking around for where his moms had gone- they always had the best advice.

He zeroed in on them sitting at one of the tables of the park gazebo, chatting with each other and holding the other’s hand across the table. He felt joy fill his body and he wiggled a little with happiness, unable to contain it, before he picked himself up off the ground and ran over to them. “Mooooom!” He called as he approached, colliding with her side in a tackle hug.

She had barely squeezed her free arm around him before he had wiggled away to hug his other mom, as well.

“Mom, mom!” he repeated, scrambling up onto her lap. “I need help!”

“And a band-aid.” The one across the table noted, pointing to his elbow which was scraped and bleeding slightly.

He twisted his arm around so he could see. “Oh. Yeah! I tripped.” He informed her as his mom dug into her purse.

“What do you need help with, Mikey?” She asked, carefully cleaning away the dirt and grass with a baby wipe.

“That hurts.” He noted, not really bothered.

“Sorry. That’s the feeling of germs being killed.” She told him, applying neosporin.

“Ooooh.” His eyes shone brightly as he imagined a fight between a large white blanket and round spiked germs in blood.

“Michael?” His other mom asked.

“Right! There’s a really pretty boy.” He whispered, conspiratorially. “And I gotta tell him.”

His mom turned around and scanned the park. “Is that him over there?” She asked, pointing to where the boy was, still talking to his father.

“Yeah.” Michael confirmed, a little breathless as he stared at him.

The boy’s father suddenly pointed at them and the boy whirled around.

Michael eeped and shrunk back down into his mom.

His mom laughed. “How are you going to tell him if you don’t want him to look at you, silly?” She asked.

Michael frowned, contemplating the Transformers bandaid she had put on his arm. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I do want him to look at me!” He nodded to himself, decidedly. “Because I want to look at him and it’s not fair if he can’t look back.”

“Why don’t you bring a toy over and play together? Or you could both climb on the playset.” His mom suggested.

Michael glanced over at the playset, thoughtfully. But then he spotted something else and knew immediately what he would do. “I gots an idea!” He announced, wiggling out of his mom’s lap. “Thanks for the help!” he told them, running away again.

There was a patch of wildflowers a few feet away from the playground’s rubber mulch.

When he reached them, he dropped to his knees and began examining each bloom carefully, looking for the perfect flowers.

Though he didn’t know it, the flowers were oxeye daisies with bright white petals and egg yolk centers.

He plucked his favorites from the ground and arranged them in his hand like he had seen his mom do with the flowers they had in the kitchen, though he didn’t really get why. He looked around and spotted the pretty boy heading towards him, nervously. He took a deep breath and got up, walking over to meet him halfway.

“Ummmm. Hi.” The boy greeted him, hesitantly.

Michael thrust his fist of flowers out to him. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen!” He blurted out, loudly.

The boy startled and turned bright red. “Uhm. R-really?” He stammered a little, reaching out to take the flowers from him.

“Yeah! And I know my moms and they’re suuuuper pretty. But you’re prettier! And-and-and I gotchu these flowers over there because my mom sometimes gets my other mom roses and she gets all smiley and happy and I don’t have any roses but these flowers remind me of the sun and the clouds and I wanted you to be smiley and happy, too!” Michael gushed.

“Th-thank you!” The boy told him, earnestly. “You’re really nice!”

“Also your shirt is really cool! I love pac-man.” He poked one of the dots on the boys’ shirt. “Waka waka.”

“Well, I like your bandaid! Bumblebee is my favorite transformer!”

“Oooh- he’s mine, too! He’s really funny!”

“Do you- d’you wanna play with me?” The boy asked, nervously.

“Yeah! What do you want to play?”

The boy looked around for an idea. “Oh! I know! We can play house. I gots a pikachu doll that can be the baby!” He told him, eyes lighting on the backpack he had left on the bench his dad was sitting on, reading. “You can be the mom and I can be the dad!”

Michael frowned. “Why do you get to be the dad?”

“Oh. Do you want to be the dad?” He offered. “I can be the mom.”

“Hmm.” Michael pondered this. “Why don’t we both be the dad?”

“Okay! Come on let’s go get pikachu!” The boy grabbed his hand with the hand that wasn’t holding Michael’s gift flowers.

Michael got a funny feeling in his chest and his heart was beating rapidly again as he was dragged along. He didn’t know what it meant, but he really liked it. He squeezed the boy's hand tighter as they made their way over to the boys’ father. “I’m Michael, by the way.” He informed him.

The boy beamed at him and he felt like his heart had turned into a butterfly, fluttering about his ribcage. “I’m Jeremy!”

 _Jeremy._ The name echoed around in his head.

He was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> This was written for [ Heart-Select ](http://heart-select.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!
> 
> [ Art by CrummyYoungCreator ](http://crummyyoungcreator.tumblr.com/post/163011790790)
> 
> [ Art by Heart-Select ](http://heart-select.tumblr.com/post/165139651642)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Art by GalacticJoelle ](https://galacticjoelle.tumblr.com/post/165174350868)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
